


Easily Distracted

by Uchiha_Blood



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Blood/pseuds/Uchiha_Blood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is struggling to pass Algebra because he just can't focus! His teacher assigns Sasuke as his tutor, and although they aren't close at first, a "friendship" soon blossoms.</p><p>Later self-inserts and friend-inserts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Naruto, I've given you a second chance, and a third and fourth as well. If you want to pass this class, I'm going to have to assign you a student tutor," Miss Sūgaku explained to her determined, but struggling student after class one afternoon.

"Ah, rats. I really, tried, I swear!"

"I know you did, Naruto. I know you're a smart young man, and I see a lot of potential in you. What you need is a nudge in the right direction. I hope Sasuke will be able to provide that nudge."

Sasuke? That emo kid who sat alone and never talked to anyone? Aw, crap. This was going to be a disaster. Rumor had it that the mysterious Uchiha was not someone you wanted to mess with.

"Okay, Miss Sūgaku," he said, faking a smile.

"Good. Ah, here he is now. Sasuke, this is Naruto. You'll be tutoring him every day after school, starting today. If you boys need anything, I'll be down the hall in my office."

"Yes, Miss Sūgaku," the dark-haired boy said politely, but with an icy undertone that indicated his reluctance to be there. As soon as the door had closed and two-inch heels could be heard clicking down the tiled hallway floors, however, he immediately sank into one of the molded plastic chairs that surrounded each table and let his navy blue ACDC messenger bag slide carelessly onto the floor. 

"Um, hi Sasuke," Naruto said, hoping to relieve the tense silence that had fallen over the room as he plopped into one of the other chairs at the table. "So, uh, you're my math tutor, huh?"

"Mm."

"Cool. So, what kinda stuff do ya do in your spare time? Probably listen to a lot of music, cuz I see you've got your headphones around your neck and an ACDC bag."

"I am here as your tutor, not as your friend. What I do with my time is my business, and mine alone. Have I made myself clear?"

"Y-yeah, sorry. I guess I just wanted to get to know you a bit, since we're gonna be spending a lot of time together," Naruto said, absentmindedly toying with one of the tassels on his pumpkin-colored hoodie.

"Mm. I do listen to music quite a bit, I suppose," he said just loud enough for Naruto to hear as he removed the black Skull Candy headset from around his neck and placed it on the table before reaching into his bag and pulling out a pen and a notebook. These, too, were black. "Let's get this over with. You're in Algebra One, right? Where are you at right now?"

"We just started chapter five," Naruto replied, pulling a rather wrinkled worksheet out of his backpack and attempting to smooth it out before handing it over. 

Sasuke's eyes flitted across the page for barely a moment, as if scanning it like a machine would. He sighed and shook his head, copying the problems onto a blank page of notebook paper. Naruto watched silently, squirming in his seat. Part of his problem was not being able to stay still or focus on one thing for very long. Soon, he was fidgeting with that tassel again.

"Oy, Naruto. Naruto!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. What were you saying?" Oops. He'd spaced out again.

"Okay, so I copied these problems out onto a clean sheet of paper so you can read them a little easier. I also gave you more space to work with, just in case you need it," Sasuke explained, biting back an exasperated sigh. He slid the paper across the table to Naruto, who fished a rather nubby-looking pencil out of his bag and proceeded to stare blankly at the jumble of numbers and letters in front of him. 

"Do you even know where to start?" 

"No."

"Oh, for the love of... Alright. Let's start at the beginning, then."

Dragging his chair around to Naruto's side of the table with an undignified scraping sound, he tore a second sheet of paper from his notebook and wrote '2x + 5 = 13' in small, neat handwriting. He handed it over along with an expensive-looking metal mechanical pencil. 

"You can borrow that for now, since that pathetic stub of graphite isn't going to get you anywhere. Now, what is the value of 'x'?"

"Um..."

"No wonder you're failing, you don't even know the very basics of it! First, you have to get 'x' alone. Or, in this case, the '2x'."

"Okay... So get rid of the five?"

"Yes, exactly! It seems you do have a brain, after all."

Naruto ignored that harsh jab to his intelligence, or lack thereof, trying to focus instead on getting this stupid problem right. "So, two x is equal to, um, eight?"

"Yes. Now find 'x'."

"Divide by two, and that's four, right?"

"That is correct, yes."

Naruto grinned. Maybe this wouldn't be a disaster after all.

Soon, with a little bit of coaching and complaining from Sasuke, Naruto managed to complete all the problems on the worksheet. He even got the challenge question right with no assistance whatsoever. Sasuke seemed surprised by this, delighted even. If that's what that perpetually bored expression was, anyway. 

"I guess you're not as stupid as I thought, Uzumaki. Just easily distracted."

"Yeah, I know," Naruto agreed, already half a mile away in his mind's eye. 

"Well, you go ahead and space out now, and I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and talk to the school nurse about possible medication for ADHD, if you can." And with that, he was gone. 

"ADHD? What's that?" Naruto wondered out loud as he slowly packed up his things, but soon forgot about it entirely as he raced home to dinner. It was already after six, and he was starving.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Sasuke arrived on the second day, Naruto was already hard at work, slaving away over another worksheet. This surprised him, but he said nothing. He simply sat down across from him and helped when he was needed. When he wasn't needed, his nose was buried in Bram Stoker's Dracula. This pattern continued, although with a few different books, for the next couple of weeks until the day before the big chapter test.

"Okay, I gotta do good on this test--"

"Do well on this test," Sasuke corrected.

"Do well on this test," Naruto repeated, "otherwise I'm gonna fail this stupid class again!"

"Well, with the way you've been working for the past few weeks, that shouldn't be a problem."

"It's not the math I'm worried about. It's staying focused on it."

"Here, take this," he said, fishing a pack of mint gum out of his bag and tossing it to Naruto, who caught it easily. "It always helps me when I have a big test."

"Okay, thanks. But what if you need some?" Naruto asked, indicating the pack of gum in his hand. Even the gum box was black, with a blue number five on it and the word 'cobalt'.

"I have more at home."

"Oh, okay. Cool."

"Right. Now, here's an added bonus. You get a b-plus or better on that test, and we'll order takeout tomorrow. I talked to Miss Sūgaku, and she plans to grade your test first, so you'll know your score as soon as possible."

Naruto's eyes lit up at that. Having lived alone ever since he could remember, free food was always a welcome thought. He had been dreading this test, but now he was almost looking forward to it.

"Got it! See you tomorrow, Sasuke!"

"See ya."

This was it. Today was the day of the big math test. It was all he could think about. Even during lunch, his mind was anywhere but his sandwich. Now was his chance to really show that stuck-up Uchiha that he wasn't a total idiot. But what if he fucked up? What if he forgot everything as soon as he looked at the test? No. He couldn't think that way. He had to believe in himself. 

"Two x squared plus four x equals twenty," he mumbled, staring at the page for a moment before remembering the pack of gum in his pocket. Slowly and sneakily, he removed a piece from the package, unwrapped it, and slipped it into his mouth without Miss Sūgaku noticing. The rush of icy sweetness immediately helped him focus, and focus he did. All of the things Sasuke had taught him flowed out onto the page with an ease that surprised even Naruto.

One thing that hadn't changed, however, was his huge, messy handwriting. He tried slowing down, tried writing smaller, but to no avail. How the hell did Sasuke do it? The bastard even wrote in cursive half the time. Maybe he could ask him to teach him that, too. But he had to finish the test first. There. Last problem done, double checked, and with ten minutes to spare.

Naruto strode up to Miss Sūgaku's desk with a grin, presenting his finished test proudly. She smiled, taking out the key with all the answers on it and her purple correcting pen. Naruto bounced in place while he waited, staring first at the whiteboard, then the ceiling, the window, and the door. He was so nervous, but he was so excited. All that energy could make a man burst!

"My goodness, I didn't know you had it in you! Well, I did, but I'm still impressed. A perfect score!"

"Yes! I did it! Woo!" Naruto exclaimed, his little victory dance cut short by several glares from his fellow classmates, who were still working on their tests. "Sorry..."

"Excellent work, Naruto. If you keep this up, your grades are sure to improve drastically!"

"Oh, it's not me, Miss Sūgaku. It's Sasuke. I'd never have been able to do it without him," he replied humbly, then proceeded to bounce right out the door. 

After school, Naruto returned to Miss Sūgaku's classroom, hoping Sasuke would be there already, waiting for him. He wasn't. 

"Damn bastard, he's always late! Why the hell doesn't he get here sooner?" Naruto growled, slamming his well-worn backpack on the floor in disgust and kicking the table leg for good measure. The later, however, he soon regretted. That was one solid table leg.

"To answer your question, dobe, I was at the cemetery across the street. I go there every day during last hour, since I don't have class then."

Oops. Sasuke had heard him. 

"The cemetery? Man, I knew you were emo, but isn't that a little much?"

"It's really none of your business, but I was visiting my parents," Sasuke explained coldly, setting his bag on the floor next to Naruto's.

"Visiting your-- Oh. Sorry."

"It's fine, you didn't know."

"Um, if it makes you feel any better, my parents are buried there, too. They died on the day I was born."

"So you never really met them."

"Nope. Maybe that's why I don't miss them as much."

Of course he didn't. He didn't like talking about himself at all. But this, at least, was understandable. Naruto knew how painful it was to grow up without your parents there to guide and comfort you, and to have had them there and suddenly lost them must be even worse. Maybe changing the subject would help."

"Okay. So, um, anyway, about the math test?"

"Mm, right. How did that go?"

"Pretty good," he lied, casually handing over the graded test.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He flipped through the pages, then stared at the first page again. 

"Pretty good, my ass. You definitely earned that takeout. Any suggestions?"

"How about pizza?"

"Sure. Sausage good with you?"

"Yeah!"

Naruto grinned as Sasuke stepped out to call the local pizza place and order a large sausage pizza. Being a high school student with no real source of income other than the occasional odd job here and there (fixing things, mowing lawns, that sort of thing) left Naruto with very few options other than cup ramen. A huge pizza like this was a rare treat, although he was rather fond of ramen.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the pizza arrived, neither of them said much of anything. Naruto wolfed down his food like it was the last meal he'd ever eat, while Sasuke took his time. As Naruto wiped a bit off tomato sauce off his cheek, he thought he caught Sasuke watching him. He tried to ignore it, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched through those thick, dark bangs.

"What? Never seen a guy eat before?"

"What kind of a ridiculous question is that?"

"You were looking at me funny."

"I was not."

"Yes you were!"

"No, I most certainly was not. Now, are we really going to argue over this like little children?"

"Uh, no?"

"Good answer."

It was silent again, and he had already eaten his share of the pizza. Naruto began to fidget. Sitting still had never been easy for him, and being stuck in a room with a guy like Sasuke, all intense and calm and cool, was not helping. 

"You don't have to stay here if you don't want to. I can clean up when I'm finished."

"Nah, I'm good," he lied. As snobbish as he was, he didn't want to leave Sasuke with the mess.

"No, you aren't. I can tell you're lying, stupid."

"I'm not stupid! I aced that test today!"

"Tch."

"'Eyyy, teme, don't you sass me!"

Sasuke ignored him completely, calmly taking another bite of pizza.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Naruto protested, leaping out of his seat.

Sasuke simply chewed, swallowed, and took another bite, all without the slightest indication that he acknowledged that Naruto even existed.

Naruto sighed, sinking back into his chair. It was just like elementary school. For years, he had sat alone, no friends, no one to talk to. All of that had changed in middle school, when he met Kiba, Shino, and Choji. Then, he had become a little more popular, and he had friends who accepted and understood him. It still, hurt, though, when people ignored him. Especially people he considered friends.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked quietly, having noticed the sudden change in Naruto's attitude.

"M'fine."

"Naruto."

His voice was firm and demanding, but with a twinge of guilt that made Naruto feel even worse. Great, so now he was dragging someone else down, too? Wonderful. 

"It's nothing, really," he lied, forcing a half-smile.

"Is it because I ignored you?"

Naruto gulped. Looking like a clingy freak in front of Sasuke was absolutely out of the question. He shook his head.

"I see. As annoying as you are, I'll be sure to pay attention to you from now on."

"What? But I never said--"

"You didn't need to. Your eyes said it for you."

His eyes? Was this emo bastard teme flirting with him? No, there had to be some other explanation. Whatever it was, there was one thing he knew for sure. Sasuke was a human lie detector.

"Whaddya mean?" he asked, nose crinkled in confusion.

"With you, it's a bit harder to tell, since you never seem to be able to focus on anything for too long, but I've observed you enough to know the difference between the wandering eyes of impatience and the skittish eyes of a liar."

"Who do you think you are, Sherlock Holmes?"

"My father was Chief of Police. My brother was studying to become a detective."

"Oh. What about your mom?"

"She was arguably the best detective in Konoha. At least, until Itachi was born."

Itachi? That must be his brother. Naruto couldn't help but wonder what happened to them. 

"Wow. So your whole family was involved with the police, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Cool! So, are you gonna be a cop, too?"

"No."

"What? Why not? You'd be a great cop!"

"Because... Because it was police business that killed my parents and sent my brother off with the Akatsuki Gang."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So now you know. Are you happy now?" Sasuke spat, slinging his bag over his shoulder and storming out of the room. 

Naruto sighed, leaning back in his chair once more as a wave of guilt washed over him. Still weighed down by that guilt, he slowly cleaned up the remains of the pizza and threw them in the trash. He felt a little bit like trash himself. Maybe he'd just throw himself into the bin, too. Or he could go home and sleep. Yeah. Sleep sounded good. Sleep would help him forget what a douche he'd been.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Naruto could not pay attention at all in any of his classes. He was scolded several times and sent to the office no less than three times. He didn't care, though. Just when he thought he was making progress with a friend, he'd gone and messed it all up. 

"Naruto? Hello, Earth to Naruto?"

"What? Oh. Sorry..."

Miss Kitai, the school counselor, simply smiled. Her dangly silver earrings sparkled in the light shining through the window blinds, dancing and jingling as she moved.

"It's alright, Naruto. Your teachers tell me you've been a bit distracted all day, more so than usual. Is there something going on?"

"Uh, no."

"Uh, yes, I think there is. And that's what I'm here for. Anything and everything you tell me today will not be shared outside this office unless outside treatment is required, and even then, it's still pretty confidential. I'm no gossip, I'll tell you that."

"But how is telling you my problems gonna help?"

"Talking about things with someone else often helps us feel better, and I can offer you advice if the situation calls for it."

"Well, um," Naruto hesitated, unsure if he should continue. "Y'know Sasuke Uchiha, right?"

"Oh, yes! He visits my office quite often, actually."

"He does?"

"Yes. Along with a lot of other students. So you're not alone."

"Well, I've kinda been struggling in math class for a while, an' Miss Sūgaku asked him to tutor me and stuff. I know what it's like to be alone all the time, so I guess I wanted to be his friend, but I think I messed it up."

"Ah, I see. How thoughtful of you! Now, how exactly would you say you 'messed it up'?"

"I asked too many questions about his parents and stuff."

"Oh? And did he tell you anything?"

"Only that they died because of police stuff."

"I see. Well, Sasuke is an introvert, which means he needs time away from people to recharge. He also doesn't trust others too readily, because of things that happened to him in the past when he trusted someone he shouldn't have."

"So he wants to be alone?"

"Not exactly. He prefers it because it makes him feel safer, but what he really needs is one good friend who can show him that sometimes you need to take risks and make mistakes in order to find a better place. Someone loyal, fun-loving, and able to sense the feelings of others."

"Oh."

"Someone like you, Naruto," Miss Kitai explained.

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"But what can I do? I already screwed up! He hates me now!"

"I don't think he hates you, young man. I think you touched on a painful subject that brought up emotions he doesn't like to show, and he lashed out instead of explaining. The best thing to do would be to act as if it didn't happen and let him bring up the incident on his own."

"So, y'mean like, go to Miss Sūgaku's room like I usually do and just do my homework and stuff?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean. Good luck, Naruto, and if you ever need my help again, you know where to find me."

"Okay! Thanks!" he called as he trotted out the door, the bell ringing to announce the end of the day just as he rounded the corner to the math hall. 

He was the only one headed toward a classroom instead of away from it, making the journey to the room at the end of the hall a long and difficult one. Once the traffic had cleared, however, he dashed in and slid into his seat at the table. He pulled out his notebook, textbook, and a pen and got right to work. He barely even noticed when Sasuke arrived carrying War and Peace and two sodas.

"Oi, dobe. Got you this," Sasuke said, nearly startling the blond from his seat as he slid the bottle of Dr. Pepper across the table.

Naruto caught it before it fell, still a bit confused. Oh. Right. He was probably trying to make amends for yesterday.

"Thanks, man."

"Mm."

It was silent again for some time, Naruto hard at work solving for 'x' and Sasuke with his nose in his book. Both wanted to break the silence, but neither knew how. Naruto glanced up from his work, but Sasuke wasn't looking at him. He even had his headphones on, so he probably wouldn't hear anything he said. Naruto sighed, tracing the gentle, almost feminine outline of his tutor's face with his eyes, admiring the way his raven-colored hair fell across his cheeks in a way that was effortless and cool. The contrastingly messy spikes in the back somehow managed to fit right in with the flawlessly smooth bangs, and behind his headphones and those bangs that framed Sasuke's pale face, Naruto could just barely see several silver piercings.

And then there were his eyes. Jet black, just the same as his hair. It was as if someone had replaced his irises with pieces of stone-cold flint. At first seeming bottomless pits of emotionlessness, but looking closer contained a mysterious spark. That spark was what drew Naruto to Sasuke, intriguing and tempting him. Behind that spark was a dark and tragic past, but that past had not extinguished the flames within his soul. There was life in him yet, intelligence and strength that was undeniably attractive. 

"What are you staring at?" Sasuke asked suddenly, shifting one side of his headphones off his ear so he could hear the response.

"I, um... N-nothing, I, uh, I guess I just got distracted and spaced out. Sorry."

"You were staring at my piercings, weren't you?"

"Um..."

"Fine. You wanna see 'em?" 

He paused his music and set his headphones on the table, then slowly tucked his bangs behind his ears and turned his head so that Naruto could see the multiple silver and black studs on one side and the majestic dragon curling around his ear on the other. Naruto's jaw dropped as he stared. Just thinking of how many holes must be punched in his ears was impressive alone, not to mention how cool they looked.

"Whoa," was all he could say.

"You like? There's a place near my house that's pretty cheap and does a good job. First piercing is free if you buy the earrings."

"Ah, man. That sounds cool, but I probably couldn't afford it."

"I suppose I could afford to spend five bucks on a single loop."

"Really?"

"Finish your homework first, dobe." He went back to his book without another word.

Naruto grinned, working faster than he had in a long time. He was gonna look so cool tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Imagine a small shop in the ritzier side of town, a bit worse for the wear. A shop that really looks out of place with it's band posters in the windows and flickering "We're Open!" sign that had been duct taped back together so many times it looked like a mechanical Frankenstein's monster. Over a torn and stained red canopy hung a hand-painted sign with a font that looked like it had been written in black blood. That was Panku Jigoku, the place to go in Konoha if you wanted piercings or tattoos.

A short and muscular woman in her mid-twenties opened the door as Sasuke and Naruto approached, spiky sky blue hair unaffected by the stiff breeze due to the copious amounts of gel holding it in place. She was, of course, decorated with many piercings in her ears, nose, eyebrows, lips, and belly button. The later could be seen under the hem of her shirt that was several inches too short. Low-cut jeans, several dragon tattoos, navy blue Converse, and a black leather jacket completed the look.

"Back again, Sasuke? I'm not sure there's any room left on your ears to pierce... Unless you've come looking for a nose ring or somethin', I dunno what I can do."

"I'm not here for me, Tsuta," he replied, giving Naruto a shove in her direction.

"Ah, you've brought a friend! What's your name, young man?"

"N-Naruto, miss."

"'Miss'? Well, I never! This one's got manners, he 'as! Please, just call me Tsuta. Now, Naruto, what can I do for you?"

"I, uh--"

Sasuke cut him off. "He's new. Single ring, one side. I'm paying, but he owes me."

"What? You didn't say that!"

"I don't care if you don't pay me back until the day I die. You still owe me."

"You got money troubles, young man?" Tsuta asked, glancing over as she arranged her tools.

He nodded.

"Well, consider yourself lucky. Since its your first piercing and one of my best customers brought you in, you get the earring free, too."

"Really? Wow, thanks Tsuta!"

Tsuta laughed, ruffling his hair. "Now, I have to ask. Are your parents okay with you doing this?"

"My parents are dead," Naruto whispered quietly, staring at the floor.

"Hmm? Couldn't hear ya."

"M-my parents are dead," he repeated, a little louder this time.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. You got a guardian or anything?"

"No."

"Ah, you poor dear. Guess that's why you and Sasuke get on so well, huh? Well, guess we can go ahead and pierce your ear then. Which side d'you want it on?"

"Um, is there any difference?"

"Well, some say if it's on the right side it means you're gay, but I say that's a bunch of baloney. My guess is, your safest bet is on the left side. Then no one'll tease ya."

"Okay, sure."

"Now, why don't you sit right here in this chair, young man. This is gonna hurt a little, but it's gonna be worth it in the end. I'll give you some pamphlets that explain how to take care of your new piercing, since I can't explain stuff worth shit, and if you have any questions, either ask your buddy Sasuke or come to me, okay? Don't move, okay? Stay still, and I'll do it in three, two, one..."

"Ow!"

Tears stung in Naruto's eyes as Tsuta adjusted the earring and made sure it had gone through. It had. 

"There ya go! Not so bad, huh?"

Naruto nodded weakly, forcing a smile. It really, really hurt.

"Hey, you don't have to act tough in front of me. You took it like a champ. Most people cry like little kids the first time. Even Sasuke shed a few tears with his first piercing."

"Really?" Naruto asked, sniffling as he glanced over at his friend.

"I was only ten, okay?"

"Oh."

"Yep," Tsuta added as she cleaned her tools and found the various pamphlets for Naruto. "Ten years old and absolutely terrified. Said some of the big kids at school had dared him to. I told him he didn't have to listen to them and he could send them my way for a good talking-to, but he was a stubborn little squirt. Plopped right down in that chair and told me he wouldn't leave until I did it. Came back again a month or so later for more and keeps coming back ever since. One of my best customers, he is."

"Wow!"

"Yep. Came in for his sweet sixteen, too. That's when he got that fancy little dragon. I'd had one like it, and he said he liked it. I told him I could get him one, ya know, cuz he's got a fiery personality and all."

"That's so cool!"

"That's what I keep tellin' 'im, but he doesn't believe me."

Sasuke, having had enough of this embarrassment, cleared his throat and gestured to the skull-shaped clock on the wall. Naruto nodded, turning back to Tsuta.

"Well, thanks for everything, but I guess we should probably get going."

"Anytime, little man. You take good care of yourself, and maybe someday I'll see you again, alright?" Tsuta said as she handed him a pile of papers, including a punked-out business card.

"Maybe! Thanks again!" he called as Sasuke dragged him out the door by the hood of his sweatshirt. "Dude, take it easy! Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Because, as you probably noticed, Tsuta is nice, but she talks too much..."

"And you don't like people telling embarrassing stories about you," Naruto finished, elbowing the taller boy playfully.

Sasuke ignored the teasing gesture. "Who does?"

"Huh. Good point."

"Hm. See you around, dobe." And without another word, Sasuke made a sharp turn down a side street, jogging across the road toward a big, empty-looking house with a mailbox that, although it had been painted over, still had the word "Uchiha" written on it clearly.

Naruto waved goodbye, even though Sasuke never turned around. He smiled, watching his friend disappear behind the wrought iron gates, then headed home for dinner. Maybe he hadn't fucked up after all.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, check it out!"

"Lookin' good, Naruto!"

"Sweet piercing, dude!"

Someone wolf whistled. Several guys high-fixed him. Even Hanako and Mameha, the leaders of the roughest, toughest gang in school, looked impressed. They approached him, followed closely by Jojo, Mara, Kira, and Hedi. These were the younger members of the gang, but still a force to be reckoned with. Or steered clear of, if you had half a brain. Just by the number of piercings each of them had, combined with the matching leather jackets they wore, told you they were bad news. It was rumored that Kira and Mameha had tattoos, but no one had ever seen them because it was against the school's dress code to have visible tattoos at any given time.

"Yo, Uzumaki!" Mameha called, poofy chocolate-colored curls making a cloud-like halo around her head, accented with a big yellow bow.

"Sweet piercing you got there. You look like you could fit right in with us, kid," Hanako declared, hands on her hips which were thrust to one side in a pose of dominance and sass.

"Well, I dunno if I..." he began, glancing at the other members of the gang. Besides the leaders, one a petite black senior and the other a plump white junior with bouncy curls, there was a fashionably dressed redhead that towered over the leaders, a tiny freshman with bright blue hair, an adventurous but nerdy-looking brunette, and a tough-looking boy with dark hair and a mischievous smirk.

"If you're worried about not looking tough enough, relax. All you need is the jacket and some confidence," Hanako said, adjusting her glasses.

"And if it's gender you're worried about, we're no longer girls-only. Jojo's trans, and I'm bigender, so we ain't too fussy," Mameha added. 

"Oh, okay. Um, what about my friends?"

"We're your friends now, Naruto. Don't worry about the others, they'll get over it."

"But--"

"You got a girlfriend? Boyfriend? Nonbinary partner?" 

"Uh, no, but--"

"Then you've got nothing to worry about!" Mameha and Hanako chorused, exchanging high fives and the occasional butt slap with each other and the rest of the gang.

As he followed his new companions to the cafeteria for lunch that day, Kira stopped at her locker to grab something. It was a leather jacket with his name on it. Each member of the gang had one and wore it every day, except when it was too hot. Each jacket was black leather, and on the back was painted the gang's symbol -- a heart with a jagged line through the middle and the right half filled in with white paint. Above the symbol was the word "Naruto" in big white letters, and below it was the name of the gang. The Heartbreakers.

"I have a bunch of them pre-made in my locker, and I paint the names on during art class when we initiate a new member. I think this is about your size," Kira explained, handing it to him.

"Go ahead, put it on!" Mameha exclaimed, enthusiasm at the max.

"Go for it, kid," Hanako agreed, calmer and quieter than her hyperactive counterpart.

He did. It fit perfectly, not too snug or too loose. Noticing a loose thread dangling from the sleeve, he yanked it off, then gave a little twirl to show it off. The Heartbreakers applauded. He grinned. Shoving his hands in his pockets and wearing his newfound confidence with pride, he strode down the hall with his new friends without a care in the world.

As he was approaching the lunch line, however, he saw Sasuke sitting alone at a table in the corner. He gulped, realizing that he couldn't sit by him today. Or ever. He probably wouldn't even be able to meet with him after school for tutoring, since one of the gang members could probably do the same. 

"He a friend of yours?" Hanako asked, nudging him back to reality.

"Uh, yeah. Kinda."

"Sweet. We've been trying to get him to join us for almost a year, but every time we ask, he politely declines. Can you imagine how great he'd look as one of us?"

One of us. Those were three words he'd been longing to hear for a long time. Sure, he hung out with the guys sometimes, and Sasuke too, but he'd never really felt like part of the group. Now he was being treated just as all the other Heartbreakers were.

"Yeah, I can see it."

"I know, right? Maybe if you ask, he'll join us. Then you can hang out with him any time you want."

"Well, I, uh..." he stammered. "I..."

"Or we could all go over and ask. Looks like there's enough space for all of us at his table," Hanako suggested, sensing his uneasiness. Naruto nodded eagerly.

"Hey, Sasuke!" he said, setting down his tray with a grin. The rest of the gang followed him, taking up all the rest of the chairs.

"If you wanted me to move, all you had to do was ask," he replied coldly, starting to gather up his things.

"No, no, you don't have to leave. We want you to stay," he explained, holding down the edge of his tray to keep him from leaving.

"Oh, I'm well aware of that."

"C'mon, please? These guys are really nice."

"They're just using you to get to me, and they'll kick you out when they're done. They're called the Heartbreakers for a reason."

He glanced over at Hanako and Mameha, wondering if this was true. Mameha's friendly smile and Hanako's firm, but gentle gray eyes seemed to suggest otherwise. He didn't want to believe this about his new friends, but he also didn't want to disagree with Sasuke. He glanced at Sasuke, then back at his new friends.

"Is this true?" he asked quietly.

"Not a word of it. We only kick people out when they abuse their talents or use their status to harm others. We need people like you, people who can reach out to others and make them see we actually just wanna help people. Our goal is to be an LGBT+ organization, an anti-bullying campaign, and a voice for minorities all in one. We call ourselves the Heartbreakers for two reasons: one, it sounds cool, and two, we're gonna break yo' momma's hearts doin' the right thing," Mameha explained, grinning at Hanako proudly. Naruto guessed that the gang had been Hanako's brainchild.

"Exactly. If someone is being bullied, we can assign them a bodyguard to protect, defend, and report incidents to adults. That's part of why we need to look scary," Hanako added, nodding.

"What kind of minorities?" Sasuke asked flatly.

"Well, gender and sexuality, of course, and race, ethnicity, mental and physical disabilities, those kinds of things."

"Would that include mental illnesses?"

"Oh, definitely!"

"PTSD? Depression?"

"Yep and yep."

"Fine. I'll join."

"Good!" Kira exclaimed. She reached into her blue backpack and handed him one of the leather jackets. "I made this several months ago, and now you can finally wear it!"


	7. Chapter 7

Several months later, Hanako's dream became a reality. The Heartbreakers were a huge success, and several students had full- or part-time body guards. Those who weren't on guard duty sat in the corner at what had once been Sasuke's table during lunch and discussed current issues, who needed help with what, what their next big minority presentation should be about, and, of course, complained about the yucky cafeteria food.

One of those days, Sasuke had been assigned to guard an exchange student from a poorer country -- a tall, scrawny girl with dyed purple hair -- and was sitting next to her a few tables away. They seemed to be deep in conversation, which made Naruto a little jealous. Sasuke never talked to him like that. It was either complaints, sarcastic remarks, or supposedly playful teasing. With this girl, though, he was making jokes about some of the kids that had bullied her and laughing about them. 

Naruto scowled, and he must have been staring at them for a long time, because Hanako elbowed him in the ribs. Hard.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You know staring is rude, even if he is cute."

Mameha, now her partner in romance as well as in crime, elbowed her for that.

"What? You're poly, anyway. And you know he's cute."

"Yeah, true," Mameha agreed, laughing.

"That doesn't answer my question! And how do you know I think he's cute!" Naruto blurted, then turned red as he realized he'd given it away. He wasn't sure exactly when, but he'd kinda sort of developed a crush on Sasuke.

"Well, the way you were staring at him, for one thing. And that you just admitted he's cute," Hanako teased, nudging him with her elbow once more, though gentler this time.

"Well, yeah, so? Doesn't mean anything to you, does it?"

"No, not directly, but you know we're perfectly comfortable with queer couples in the Heartbreakers. I mean, look at us!"

"Yeah!" Mameha added. "And if you're too shy to ask, we could do it for you!"

"No, no, it's fine. I'll get over it. Besides," he said quickly, "looks like he's already found someone."

"Who, her?" asked Mameha, trying not to laugh. Hanako snickered.

"What? What's so funny?" he asked, angrily taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Don't you know? She's his long-lost cousin!"

Naruto swallowed his sandwich as he swallowed that information. She was his cousin. A family member. Not his girlfriend. So that meant he still had a chance. If he wanted to, that was. It wasn't like he really, really liked him or anything. Or maybe he did, now that he thought about it. Oops. He was hoping that wouldn't happen.

"Oh," he said dully, setting his sandwich down on his plate.

"Dude, it's totally cool. We kinda thought that too, at first, but then he introduced her as his cousin, Yōsei," Mameha explained, ruffling his blond hair with a reassuring smile. "And she's lesbian."

"Yes. So you still have a chance with Sasuke, if you want to give that a shot. You could ask him to prom if you wanted," Hanako suggested, gesturing to the blindingly glittery poster on the wall above their table. The black and silver glitter glue spelled out "Hella Rad Prom" in big bubble letters.

"Prom? For a first date? Isn't that a little much?"

"Maybe, but remember, it's not über-formal this year. It's punk-themed."

"Right. But he's--"

"You can wait until he's not hanging out with his cousin, you know."

"Yeah, but I--"

"If you need moral support, we'll go with you."

"What if--"

"If he says no, you can offer to just go as friends instead."

"But--"

"I know you want it to be a date, but you know he's got trust issues. You'll have to take it slow, probably."

"Bu--"

"And even if you don't ask him to the dance, the entire gang'll be going anyway, so you could just ask him to dance."

"B--" 

"Ask who to dance?" Sasuke asked, having returned to the table with Yōsei in tow. He rested an elbow on Naruto's head.

Naruto froze. Mameha grinned. Hanako smirked. Yōsei giggled. Naruto gulped.

"U-um..." he stammered, eyes floundering and face flushing.

Hanako elbowed him again. Man, for a girl her size, her elbows were pretty damn sharp.

"Do it," she hissed.

"Well, uh, actually," Naruto began, shoving Sasuke's arm off his head. He hoped his voice and attitude projected more confidence than he felt he had. "I was kinda thinking of asking you to be my date for prom. So, whaddya say?"

Sasuke blinked. His brow furrowed, his nose crinkled, and his lips pursed in a face of profound confusion and surprise. He glanced at the ground, biting his lip.

"S-Sasuke..?"

"...Sure."

Naruto grinned. "Sweet."

"Erm, anyway, the reason I came over here was I believe I haven't introduced you to my cousin. Naruto, this is my cousin, Yōsei Uchiha. Yōsei, this is my friend, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hiya," Yōsei said, waving. She had several silver rings and intricate ivy tattoos in black ink on her hands. Her short, messy hair was dark purple at the roots and faded to lavender at the tips. She, too, had the dark, thoughtful eyes that Naruto guessed were a trademark of the Uchiha clan. And she did, staying true to her name, look like a fairy of sorts.

"Hi," Naruto said back, grinning sheepishly. He felt like an idiot, because she was as pretty as Sasuke and he was still a little bit flustered from Sasuke's acceptance of his prom proposal.

Yōsei began to laugh, and so did Naruto. Soon, Mameha and Hanako joined in. Eventually, unable to help himself, Sasuke started laughing, too. Once they started, they couldn't stop. Once three or four had calmed down, the other one or two would whisper something funny through tears of laughter, sending them all right back into fits of amusement. Even on their way back to class, all five of them were choking back giggles.


	8. Chapter 8

It was prom night.

Naruto stood in front of the one full-length mirror in his house, the one in his parent's bedroom. It had been covered in dust, but a rag and a sneeze soon fixed that. He wore tight, dark orange jeans that clung to his body and showed off his butt. He liked his butt, and so did these pants. His outfit of choice also included a faded gray t-shirt with a band logo on it; a band called Candy Purgatory, one of the ones Sasuke had introduced him to. He had just bought this shirt and hadn't worn it to school yet. He hoped Sasuke would like it. Over this shirt, he tugged on a rather stiff, but comfortable black leather jacket that he had found while exploring his parent's bedroom. It had belonged to his father when he'd been about the same age as Naruto was now.

"Ah, man, I'm ready early," he said aloud, glancing at the clock. He'd been in so much of a panic that he had rushed to get ready and now had almost an hour to wait. 

Suddenly, it occurred to him that he was still barefoot. Oops. 

He knew his usual running shoes were out of the question, and so were his sandals. Those were the only two pairs of shoes he owned. Maybe his dad had something he could borrow. It wasn't like he'd need it anytime soon, anyway. 

He began his search in one of the many boxes in the right-hand corner of the room. That pile seemed to contain most of the late Minato Namikaze's valuables and memorabilia. In the first box was a fancy black suit with matching shoes tucked underneath. He set it aside, figuring it might come in handy someday. The second box was full of sports trophies, plaques, and medals. Not useful. The third box held a half dozen old band t-shirts, a couple posters, and, underneath this, another box. This one was unmarked, unlike the others, which had various brand names and company logos on them. He pulled it out and brushed off the dust. He sneezed.

"Gah, maybe I should come in here and clean sometime," he muttered, opening the box. After folding back the thin layer of tissue paper, a grin spread across his face. Combat boots. Black, vintage combat boots that had never been worn. They were perfect. Now he just had to hope they fit.

"Please fit, please fit, please please please fit," he prayed, wiggling his left foot into the left boot. So far, so good. He laced it up, tying it neatly in a big bow. Could it really be? He wiggled his foot into the other one and did the same. Yes. Perfect. 

He clomped over to the mirror and admired his new look, including the streaks of blue dye in his hair courtesy of Yōsei. 

"Yeah. Sasuke's gonna love this," he told his reflection, nodding proudly. 

"Hi, Naruto! You look great," Yōsei declared enthusiastically upon opening the door, long hair pulled back into an elaborate bun. Her navy blue dress made one want to contemplate the words "pixie" and "punk".

"Thanks! Uh, where's Sasuke?"

"Still getting ready. For a guy, he sure takes a long time."

"Oh. Heh."

"Yeah. I don't even know what he's doing in there. Probably trying to fix his hair or something."

"Actually, I was trying to find my dragon necklace. Haven't worn it in so long, that--" 

He froze at the top of the stairs, dark eyes wide. Apparently, he must have only heard his cousin speaking and thought she was talking to her date, not his. 

Naruto looked up, staring in awe at the loose, but form-fitting gray jeans that had obviously seen better days and the tight black t-shirt that showed off not just his muscular arms and chest, but a tattoo of a dragon that spiraled round his arm, usually hidden under a sweatshirt or leather jacket. The maroon leather vest and matching belt that dripped with tarnished silver chains seemed to almost sparkle in the florescent lighting. Blood red streaks in his hair combined with his usual piercings, dragon and all, the previously mentioned dragon necklace, fingerless gloves, and heavy boots with buckles on the sides and a little dragon pendant threaded onto the laces completed the look.

"Wow," was all Naruto could say.

Sasuke snapped out of his surprise and slid down the banister of the spiral staircase. "I take it you approve, then," he said.

"Dude, you look awesome! I mean, I knew I'd look pathetic next to you anyway, but now I'm gonna look absolutely ridiculous."

"It's not a competition, dobe..."

"Well, yeah, but I--"

"But thanks," he continued, cutting him off. By now, Yōsei's date had arrived, and both girls were ready to leave. "So, let's get out of here, then."

Ten minutes and three traffic lights later, they had arrived at the academy. The gymnasium had been somewhat converted into a ballroom for the occasion, and crowds of people wearing various levels -- though none to the extent of Naruto and Sasuke -- of punk paraphernalia. 

"C'mon, let's go!" Naruto said excitedly, half-dragging Sasuke out of the backseat of his cousin's car.

"Ow, ow, watch the wrist," Sasuke complained, stumbling along behind him.

"Your wrist hurts? What happened?"

"Dunno. Too much writing, I suppose."

"Oh, okay." Without even being asked, he immediately switched sides so that he was holding Sasuke's right hand instead of his left. Sasuke seemed a little embarrassed, but he kept any other complaints he may have had to himself for Naruto's sake.

"Hey, look, it's more Heartbreaker fags!"

"Bet Mameha and that bitch Hanako converted 'em."

"Fuckin' disgusting."

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay."

Upon entering the makeshift ballroom a few steps behind Yōsei and her date, Mina, the pair were assaulted with an onslaught of insults. Yōsei simply gave them the finger, completely used to this sort of reaction that still occurred quite often despite Hanako's best efforts. 

Naruto whimpered ever so quietly, completely discouraged by the slurs and rude gestures being flung in his face. He loosened his grip on Sasuke's hand, intending to let go, but Sasuke held fast, nodding almost imperceptibly when Naruto turned to him for reassurance. Naruto forced a smile in return, giving his hand a squeeze as the first song of the night began to play. It was a slow song. No one stepped out onto the floor.

Naruto took a deep breath. This was his chance. 

"Dance with me?" he asked, indicating the space that was had been designated as the dance floor.

"Sure," Sasuke replied, following him out onto the floor. Despite the jeering and the height difference, he allowed Naruto to lead, and revealed another mysterious talent: ballroom dancing. Soon, more couples, including Yōsei, Mina, Hanako, and Mameha, took to the floor.

"I, uh, you've probably guessed by now, but... I really like you," Naruto said as they spun about the room.

"Well, you did ask me to prom, didn't you?" Sasuke replied, giving his next little spin an extra flourish. "And I like you, too."

Naruto grinned.

Sasuke smiled back -- a sad, but genuine smile.

Naruto laughed. 

Sasuke kissed him.

Instead of the insults and trash talking they were expecting, however, someone began to clap. Neither knew who it was; no one did, it seemed, but that didn't stop them from joining in. The rest of the night was spent grinding and swaying to faster paced music, but neither would forget the way everyone applauded their first kiss. Both of them knew that it certainly wouldn't be their last, because what had once been a distraction was now an addiction.


End file.
